In the Inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,840, there is proposed a method for treating jaw and tooth malformation. This method is directed at moving one or more of the patient's teeth. An apparatus for treating the jaw and tooth malformation is also proposed. The apparatus is preferably made of a soft, resilient material, having upper and lower compartments which are generally U-shaped so as to receive a patient's teeth, each compartment having side walls and a connecting wall joining the side walls, and a plurality of flexible protrusion members. The flexible protrusion members extend from the walls into the interior compartment so as to contact the patient's teeth when the device is worn. Once the appropriate device is selected, the device is then placed in the mouth of the patient so that the upper and lower teeth are received in the upper and lower compartments of the device respectively, and then the device is retained within the patient's mouth for a predetermined period of time during a substantial portion of which the patient is at rest.
Whilst the aforementioned device provides many differences and advantages over the prior art, the inventor has now discovered that certain other variations and modifications can be made to the device which allow a more efficient use of the device for the treatment of jaw and tooth malformations. The inventor has also discovered that the device is not only useful for treating jaw and tooth malformations, but due to the unique configuration of the device, it is also useful, worn nocturnally, as an anti-snoring device, or as an orthodontic retainer.
In one aspect, the invention provides a mouth worn apparatus, comprising:
a main body having upper and lower compartments which are generally U-shaped so as to conform generally to a patient's teeth, the upper compartment opening at least upwardly and the lower compartment opening at least downwardly so as to generally receive a patient's upper and lower teeth, respectively; and, PA1 a plurality of flexible protrusion members extending from at least part of the interior surface of at least one of said compartments so as to contact at least some of the patient's teeth when the device is worn. PA1 selectively cutting away portions of said protrusion members and/or the wall portions of said compartment(s), and/or providing one or more vertical cut(s) in the wall portions of said compartment(s); PA1 placing the device in the mouth of a patient so that the upper and lower teeth are substantially received in the upper and lower compartments of the device, respectively, and, PA1 retaining the device within the patient's mouth for a predetermined period of time such that any protrusion members which contact the patient's teeth apply pressure thereto whereby gradual movement of said teeth is facilitated. PA1 selecting a device in which the compartments generally conform to a person's teeth; PA1 placing device in the person's mouth so that the upper and lower teeth are received in the upper and lower compartments of the device respectively; and, PA1 retaining the device in the person's mouth nocturnally, such that the mandible is brought downward and forward to thereby prevent snoring.
Preferably, certain of said protrusion members being positioned to contact certain parts of selected teeth are longer in comparison to those positioned to contact other of said teeth.
In use, gradual movement of said teeth is facilitated when said apparatus is worn by a patient.
In one form of the invention wherein each said compartment comprised at least one side wall and a connecting wall.
In a further form of the invention, each compartment comprises a pair of side walls and a connecting wall.
In a preferred embodiment, certain portions of said side wall(s) are selectively removed.
In a further preferred embodiment certain portions of said side wall(s) are provided with one or more vertical cut(s) therein.
A preferred use of the device is when it is used as an anti-snoring device.
A preferred use of the device is also for the prevention of clenching or bruxing of the patient's teeth.
A still further preferred use of the device is as an orthodontic retainer.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a method for treating jaw and tooth malformations, said method being directed at moving one or more of a patient's teeth and making use of an apparatus having upper and lower compartments which are generally U-shaped so as to conform generally to a patient's teeth, and having a plurality of flexible protrusion members extending from at least part of the interior surface of at least one of said compartments so as to contact at least some of the patient's teeth when the device is worn, said method comprising the steps of:
In yet a further aspect, the present invention provides a method for preventing snoring and/or clenching or bruxing of the teeth, said method making use of an apparatus having upper and lower compartments which are generally U-shaped so as to conform generally to a person's teeth, and having a plurality of flexible protrusion members extending from at least part of the interior surface of at least one of said compartments so as to contact at least some of the patient's teeth when the device is worn, said method comprising the steps of: